lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Grishnákh
Grishnákh was an Orc captain in the service of Sauron who lead a clan of Mordor Orcs to join Saruman's Uruk-hai troops on the plains of Rohan. Grishnákh is described in the book as a short, broad, crooked-legged Orc with long arms that almost hung down to the ground. He had a voice that was softer than that of most Orcs, but more evil. History Grishnákh's plans for the two captives, Merry and Pippin, were in conflict with Uglúk's orders to deliver them to Saruman unharmed. Grishnákh planned to take them northward to the east-bank of the Great River where a Nazgûl atop a Fell beast would take them to Lugbúrz (Barad-dûr). After Uglúk refused his plan, Grishnákh slipped away while the Orcs and Uruk-hai argued amongst each other. Grishnákh soon returned with other Orcs like himself, with drooping arms and shields with the red eye painted on them. Grishnákh was aware of the existence of the Ring and suspected the Hobbits of possessing it. When the horde of Orcs was attacked by the Rohirrim, he used the distraction to search them for the Ring. Pippin tried to negotiate with Grishnákh, asking for himself and Merry to be freed in exchange for information about the Ring, at which point Grishnákh lost his temper. As he drew his sword to kill them, the sound was heard by patrolling a Rohirrim, who slew him with a spear. His age is uncertain, although his entry in the Top Trumps card game lists him as being 761 years old. Grishnákh in the films and games In Ralph Bakshi's films, the orcs and uruks look the same and are all from Moria.Grishnakh is a orc with the Orc draught and Ugluk puchs him before taking it and giving to the hobbits.Later when the Rohirrim surrond them he blames Uguk for it.His conversation with Merry and Pippin is similar to the book,exept the main battle hadn't started yet.He is killed by a Rorhirrim. In The Two Towers (film), Grishnákh is played by Stephen Ure and is an Orc captain. He has more screen time in the Extended Edition, which shows Grishnákh and his Orc clan joining Uglúk. He does not seem to be interested in the Ring, and it is uncertain if he knows whether the captive Hobbits have it. He is hit by a rider's spear as in the book, but survives to chase Merry and Pippin into Fangorn Forest, where he is killed by Treebeard, who steps on him. Though he and his group are sent by Sauron from Mordor in the book, it is possible that they come from Isengard in the film, as they wear the same attire as Saruman's warg riders. They could also be workers from the mines at Isengard. In Sierra Entertainment's War of the Ring real-time strategy game, Grishnákh is a playable hero for the Minions of Sauron faction, where he is an Orc commander. He is also playable as a mini-hero in the Gameboy 3rd age game. Name in Contemporary accounts "Count Grishnackh" is also the stage name of Varg Vikernes, the only member of the LOTR-inspired Black Metal band Burzum. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' / Film / Video Game *''The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring'' External link de:Grischnákh pl:Grishnákh Category:Orcs Category:Villains Category:Agents of Saruman Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Deaths in Battle Category:Servants of Sauron